1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the force applied to a seat belt. Specifically, a sensor arrangement is mounted on a rigid plate secured between a seat belt portion and a vehicle structure to provide accurate seatbelt force measurements.
2. Related Art
Most vehicles include airbags and seatbelt restraint systems that work together to protect the driver and passengers from experiencing serious injuries due to high-speed collisions. It is important to control the deployment force of the airbags based on the size of the driver or the passenger. When an adult is seated on the vehicle seat, the airbag should be deployed in a normal manner. If there is an infant seat secured to the vehicle seat then the airbag should not be deployed or should be deployed at a significantly lower deployment force. One way to control the airbag deployment is to monitor the weight of the seat occupant.
Current systems for measuring the weight of a seat occupant are complex and expensive. One type of system uses pressure sensitive foil mats mounted within the seat bottom foam. Another system uses sensors placed at a plurality of locations within the seat bottom. The combined output from the mats or the sensors is used to determine the weight of the seat occupant. If the sensors become damaged or fail to operate for some reason, the system will not provide accurate seat weight measurements and airbag deployment could occur under undesirable conditions.
Also mounting sensor systems within the seat can be difficult and time consuming. It is difficult to find mounting locations for each the sensors that will accommodate all of the various positions of a seated occupant while still providing accurate measurements. Further, shifting of the occupant on the seat can dislodge or move the sensors out of their proper location. Because the sensors are mounted within the seat bottom, it is difficult to reposition the sensors after the seat is installed in the vehicle.
Current sensor systems also can have difficulty determining whether an adult is belted to the seat or whether a child car seat is belted to the seat. When a child seat is secured to a seat with a seat belt, an excess force acts on the sensors mounted within the rear portion of the seat bottom, which interferes with accurate weight sensing. Over tightening of the seatbelt to securely hold the child seat in place, pulls the child seat down against the rear part of the seat bottom, causing the excessive force measured by the sensors. Due to this effect, the current weight sensing systems have difficulty in discerning between an adult belted to a seat and a child seat secured to the seat with a seat belt.
Thus, it is desirable to have a system for determining whether conditions are proper for deploying an airbag by determining whether a child seat or an adult is secured to the seat with a seat belt. The system should further work with traditional seat occupant weight sensing systems and should provide accurate measurements, be easy to install, and overcome the above referenced deficiencies with prior art systems.